Marion Zimmer Bradley - Die Nebel von Avalon
Die Nebel von Avalon ist ein fantasy-Roman der us-amerikanischen Schriftstellerin Marion Zimmer Bradley. Sie erzählt darin ihre Version der Artussage aus Sicht seiner Halbschwester Morgaine. Zusammenfassung Der Roman behandelt den Untergang von Avalon, der mythischen Insel, auf der Artus seine Ruhestätte gefunden haben soll. Avalon gilt als heilige Insel der keltischen Priesterinnen und mythologisch als in die Anderswelt entrückte Insel. Der Titel des Buches bezieht sich auf den Rückzug der Insel aus der wirklichen Welt. Die Hauptheldin des Buches ist hier nicht die böse, intrigante Zauberin, als die sie in vielen anderen Versionen dargestellt wird, sondern die gläubige Priesterin der großen Göttin, die den Niedergang des alten Glaubens verhindern will und in ihrem Versuch, das Christentum mit Hilfe von Artus zu bekämpfen, die Fehler begeht, die schließlich zu dessen Ausbreitung und Artus' Tod führen. Personen * Viviane, die Herrin vom See - Viviane ist die Hohepriesterin von Avalon, Halbschwester von Igraine und Morgause, Tante von Morgaine. Sie hat drei Söhne, darunter Lancelot und Balan, dessen Ziehbruder Balin sie schließlich ermordet, nachdem seine Mutter nach einer schweren Krankheit von Viviane von ihren Schmerzen erlöst wird. * Igraine, Herzogin von Cornwall und Königin von England - Frau von Gorlois, Herzog von Cornwall. Sie und Uther verlieben sich vor seiner Thronbesteigung ineinander. Sie heiratet Uther nach dem Tod ihres Mannes und wird Königin. Igraine gibt ihre Tochter Morgaine in die Obhut von Viviane, nachdem sie ihren Sohn Artus geboren hat. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes geht die tiefgläubige Christin als Nonne in ein Kloster. * Morgause, Königin von Orkney - Sie heiratet Lot von Orkney und versucht sich in der Zauberkunst. Nachdem Morgaine ihren Sohn Mordred geboren hat, bindet Morgause ihn an sich, um ihn gegen seinen Vater Artus zu benutzen. Sie wird später von ihm getötet. * Morgaine, Priesterin von Avalon - Morgaine ist für die Position der Herrin von Avalon bestimmt, flieht jedoch von der Inseln, nachdem sie herausfindet, dass der Gehörnte im Ritual, das den zukünftigen König an das Land binden soll, ihr eigener Bruder Artus ist. Sie bekommt einen Sohn Mordred, den sie jedoch bei ihrer Tante Morgause zurücklässt. Sie heiratet später Urien von Rheged, hat aber auch eine Affaire mit dessen Sohn Accolon, der im Kampf gegen Artus stirbt. Nachdem sie erkennt, dass all ihre Versuche nur dazu führen, dass das Christentum sich weiter verbreitet, akzeptiert sie es als Willen der Göttin und zieht sich nach Avalon zurück. * Gwenhwyfar, Königin von England - Tochter von Leodegraunce. Gwenhwyfar verliebt sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihm in Lancelot, heiratet aber später Artus. Ihr tiefer Glaube, ihre Schuldgefühle aufgrund ihrer Kinderlosigkeit und ihre Angst vor ihrer eigenen Unzulänglichkeit führen dazu, dass sie mit Lancelot flieht. Doch sie erkennt die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation und geht in ein Kloster, wo sie bis zu ihrem Tod lebt. * Artus, Großkönig von Britannien - Artus wächst ohne seine Schwester auf und wird nach dem Tod seines Vaters zum Großkönig geweiht. Bei einem Ritual, durch das Viviane ihn an Avalon und die alte Religion binden will, schläft er unwissentlich mit seiner Halbschwester, bevor sie einander erkennen. Morgaine wird schwanger, und Artus erfährt nie von seinem Sohn. Er heiratet Gwenhwyfar, wird jedoch später von Mordred angeklagt, der den Thron für sich will. Artus stirbt schwer verletzt an den Ufern des Sees und wird schließlich nach Avalon gebracht. * Gorlois, Herzog von Cornwall - Ehemann von Igraine. Eifersüchtig auf die beginnende Liebe zwischen Igraine und Uther rebelliert er gegen den König, was einen Krieg und seinen eigenen Tod verursacht. * Gwydiyon, Mordred - Sohn von Artus und Morgaine. Er wächst in Orkney unter dem Einfluss seiner Tante Morgause auf und erhebt sich schließlich gegen seinen Vater, den er im Kampf schwer verwundet, aber auch selbst stirbt. * Lancelot - Sohn von Viviane, aufgewachsen in der Ferne. Er war zum Druiden bestimmt, wählte jedoch einen anderen Weg. Durch seine unmögliche Liebe zu Gwenhwyfar und Artus begiebt er sich schließlich auf die Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral, bei dessen auffinden er stirbt. * Gawain - Sohn von Morgause und Lot von Orkney. * Gareth - jüngster Sohn von Morgause und Lot von Orkney. Er verehrt Lancelot glühend und geht durch ihn an Artus' Hof. Bei einer Intrige, die Lancelot und Gwenhwyfar des Ehebruchs überführen soll, wird er von Lancelot erschlagen. * Taliesin, der Merlin von Britannien - Vater von Igraine und Morgause, höchster Druide von Britannien. * Kevin - verkrüppelter Druide von Avalon, überragender Harfenist. Er wird nach Taliesin der Merlin von Britannien und unterstützt Artus bei der Erlangung des Grals. Er stirbt, nachdem ihn Nimue mit einem Zauber nach Avalon lockt, wo er für die Entwendung der heiligen Gegenstände getötet wird. * Patricius - Erzbischof der neuen Religion des Christentums * Uther Pendragon - Großkönig von Britannien, Mann von Igraine und Vater von Artus * Lot von Orkney - ehrgeiziger Mann, der für sich den größten Vorteil sucht. Er heiratet Morgause und hat vier Söhne mit ihr, die alle an Artus Hof gehen. Er arbeitet darauf hin, einen von ihnen zu Artus' Nachfolger zu machen. * Uriens von Nordwales - Ehemann von Morgaine. Hat aus einer früheren Ehe drei Söhne. * Accolon - Sohn von Uriens, Geliebter von Morgaine. Er will ihr bei der Ermordung von Artus helfen, um nach ihm Großkönig zu werden, stirbt jedoch, nachdem sie Artus in die Anderswelt gelockt haben. * Balan - Sohn von Viviane, Ziehbruder von Balin * Balin - Ziehbruder von Balin. Er ermordet Viviane, nachdem diese seine Mutter von ihren Schmerzen erlöst hat, die sie durch ihre lange Krankheit ans Bett gefesselt haben. * Niniane - Tochter von Taliesin, Nachfolgerin von Viviane als Herrin vom See. Geliebte von Mordred, wird bei einem Wutanfall von ihm getötet. * Nimue - älteste Tochter von Lancelot und Elaine. Sie wird in Avalon zur Priesterin ausgebildet. Um den Barden und Merlin von Britannien für seinen Verrat an Avalon zu bestrafen, betört sie Kevin mit einem Liebeszauber und lockt ihn auf die Insel, wo er zur Strafe hingerichtet wird. Nimue begeht danach Selbstmord. Inhalt Der Roman ist in vier Teile gegliedert: # Die Hohepriesterin # Die Königin # Der Hirschkönig # Der Verräter Das Buch ist aus verschiedenen Perspektiven geschildert und zeigt ihre Gedanken, Zweifel und menschlichen Schwächen, was sie menschlicher und greifbarer macht, als sie es in den überlieferten Legenden sind. Dabei werden die mythologischen Inhalte, der Konflikt zwischen den Religionen und der Übergang vom Matriarchat zum Patriarchat anhand emotionaler Reaktionen der Personen dargestellt. Die Handlung wechselt oft zur Ich-Perspektive von Morgaine, die verschiedene Ereignisse aus ihrer Sicht schildert. Die Hohepriesterin Die seit ihrer unfreiwilligen Hochzeit in Titagel lebende Igraine sieht in einer Vision die Ankunft ihrer Schwester Viviane voraus. Viviane und Taliesin berichten Igraine, dass sie die Mutter des zukünftigen Hochkönigs von Britannien werden wird, der die Christen und Heiden vereinen könnte. Igraine ist entsetzt, als sie erfährt, dass sie dazu ihren Mann Gorlois betrügen muss und weigert sich zunächst, doch Viviane kann sie überzeugen, ihren Mann nach Londinium zu begleiten, wo sie Uther kennen lernen soll. Während dessen liegt der Hochkönig Ambrosius Aurelianus im Sterben und die Kleinkönige versammeln sich am Hof. Igraine lernt dort Uther kennen, der nach dem Tod von Ambrosius sehr verzweifelt ist. Beide verlieben sich ineinander. Der machthungrige Lot von Orkney, der Ambrosius' Nachfolger werden will, verlässt die Stadt wutentbrannt, nachdem Uther zum neuen Hochkönig gewählt wird und der eifersüchtige Gorlois versagt dem neuen König den Treueschwur, als er erkennt, welche Gefühle Igraine für Uther hegt. Die Bedrohung durch die einfallenden Sachsen ist nun erhöht, da zwei mächtige Streitkräfte fehlen. Irgraine und Gorlois reisen zurück nach Tintagel, während Uther die Sachsen besiegen kann. Danach kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Uther und Gorlois. Im Winterfeldzug kann Uther einem Hinterhalt entkommen, als Igraine mit ihrer begrenzen Macht, die sie in Avalon gelernt hat, eine Warnung vor den in der Nacht heranrückenden Feinden ausstößt. Taliesin hilft Uther, heimlich in Tintagel einzudringen. Alle außer Igraine lassen sich täuschen und in dieser Nacht wird Artus gezeugt, den Viviane ihr zuvor schon angekündigt hat. Nach dem Tod von Gorlois heiraten Igraine und Uther und ziehen nach Caerleon. Dort gebiert Igraine Gwydyon, der später den christlichen Namen Artus erhält. Nach einigen Jahren erkennt Viviane die Gefahr für den Prinzen und macht Igraine klar, dass Artus fern des Hofes aufwachsen muss, um nicht durch Intrigen den Tod zu finden. Uther willigt ein, Artus zu Ectorius zu schicken, während Moiraine mit 13 Jahren nach Avalon geht, um dort zur Priesterin und zukünftigen Herrin vom See ausgebildet zu werden. In den Jahren erfährt Moiraine, dass Avalon aufgrund des schwindenden alten Glaubens immer mehr in den Nebeln versinkt und dies nur verhindert werden kann, wenn die alte Religion beständig bleibt. Mit achtzehn Jahren als geweihte Priesterin lernt sie Lancelot kennen, Vivianes Sohn, und verliebt sich in sie. Der junge Krieger, der selbst Priester werden soll, entsprang der "Großen Ehe", einem Ritual der Priesterinnen, und wurde bei Ban von der Bretagne aufgezogen. Er verweigerte die Ausbildung zum Druiden und wurde statt dessen der best bekannte und größte Ritter. Doch Viviane band ihn schon als kleinen Jungen emotional an Avalon, so dass es ihn immer wieder dort hin zurück zieht, was dazu geführt hat, dass er niemals wirklich glücklich ist. Obwohl Viviane ihm schließlich seinen Willen lässt, kann sie die Bindung nicht zurücknehmen. Bei einem gemeinsam verbrachten Tag entdecken Morgaine und Lancelot an den Ufern der Insel die junge Gwenhwyfar, die sich in den Nebeln verirrt hat und im Kloster Glastonbury aufgezogen wird. Sie und Lancelot verlieben sich, was Moiraine eifersüchtig macht, da sie sich hässlich und düster empfindet, aufgrund ihres Aussehens, das sehr vom kleinen Volk stammt. Sie leidet ihr ganzes weiteres Leben daran, dass Gwenhwyfar sie "klein und hässlich wie eine Fee" nennt und Lancelot immer der blonden und schönen Gwenhwyfar nachtrauert. Da Avalon immer weiter in den Nebeln entschwindet, versuchen Viviane und Taliesin dies durch langfristige Pläne und Intrigen aufzuhalten. Sie wollen die alte Religion wieder in eine Machtposition bringen, was Avalon in die wirkliche Welt zurückbringen könnte. Der erste Teil dieses Plans war die Zeugung von Gwydyon/Artus und nach Uthers Tod bringen sie den inzwischen sechzehnjährigen dazu, sich dem Ritual zu unterziehen, das den Königshirsch hervorbringt, und danach die Große Ehe mit einer Priesterin zu schließen. Weder er noch Morgaine erfahren, dass der jeweils andere dafür ausgewählt wurde. Artus wird gesagt, dass alle Völker Britanniens sich ihm unterwerfen würden, wenn er das Ritual durchführt. Morgaine hat darin die Rolle der jungfräulichen Jägerin, und nachdem sie in der Nacht miteinander schlafen, erkennen sie sich am Morgen schließlich als Geschwister. Morgaine ist außer sich vor Zorn über Vivianes Verrat an ihr, und Scham über die Blutschande. Sie will Viviane zur Rede stellen, lernt dabei jedoch Kevin kennen, einen außergewöhnlichen Barden. Allein mit ihr erfährt Morgaine schließlich, dass sie zur neuen Herrin vom See bestimmt ist. Morgaine fordert Antworten, doch Viviane bleibt unnachgiebig und erklärt, sie habe alles nur für den Erhalt der königlichen Linie getan. Viviane bringt Morgaine dazu, für das Schwert Excalibur eine magische Schwertscheide anzufertigen, die den Träger vor dem Tod in der Schlacht und schweren Wunden schützen soll. Nach der Fertigstellung kommt Artus nach Avalon, wo er Schwert und Scheide erhält, und den Schwur leistet, allen Völkern Britanniens ungeachtet ihrer Religion ein König zu sein. Morgaine ist verzweifelt, und Artus schwört ihr ewige Liebe, da er sie als seine erste nie vergessen wird. Er lädt sie zu seiner Krönung ein, wo Morgaine entsetzt erkennt, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie versucht auf Avalon die nötigen Kräuter zu finden, um das Kind zu verlieren, gelangt jedoch ins Feenreich, wo ihr eine rätselhafte Frau klar macht, dass sie das Kind behalten muss, da es ihr einziges sein wird. Morgaine geht nach Avalon, wo ein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit Viviane ihre Flucht auslöst. Sie lässt ihre Priesterinnen-Insignien zurück und geht zu Morgause und Lot nach Orkney. Die Königin Morgaine trägt das Kind bei Morgause aus, die selbst vier Söhne hat. Obwohl sie die Identität des Vaters verschweigt, erfährt Morgause bei der Geburt des Jungen die Wahrheit. Um ihre eigenen politischen Ziele zu verfolgen, entzieht sie Morgaine ihren Sohn und übernimmt die Erziehung selbst, um ihn an sich zu binden und Artus damit später zu schaden. Morgaine fügt sich und verbringt zwei weitere Jahre in Lothian, kehrt aber zu Artus Hochzeit mit Gwenhwyfar an den Hof zurück. Während dessen hat Artus sich von seinen Ratgebern zu einer Ehe überreden lassen und will die Bindung zu Leodegrance festigen, der große Herden von Pferden besitzt. Artus schickt Lancelot an dessen Hof, um das Bündnis zu festigen, mit dem man eine große Reiterei aufbauen will, die gegen die Sachsen eingesetzt werden soll. Gwenhwyfar erhofft sich eine Ehe mit Lancelot, den sie nach den langen Jahren immer noch liebt, und ist verzweifelt, als sie erfährt, dass sie Artus heiraten soll. Doch sie fügt sich und am Hof wird Morgaine ihre erste Hofdame. Beide Frauen haben es schwer, einander zu mögen, da ihre verschiedenen Religionen sie trennen. Gwenhwyfar ist eine streng gläubige Christin und leidet unter ihrer Kinderlosigkeit und wiederholten Fehlgeburten, für die sie Gottes Zorn verantwortlich macht, der sie für ihre Liebe zu Lancelot bestraft. Lancelot liebt Gwenhwyfar ebenfalls, will aber seinen Freund Artus nicht verletzen, indem er dessen Frau verführt. Er und Morgaine kommen zu einem heimlichen Treffen, bei dem sie ihn zu verführen versucht, doch Lancelot weist sie zurück und vergleicht sie mit seiner Mutter. Morgaine ist fassungslos, da sie sich bei ihrer Flucht aus Avalon geschworen hatte, nie wie Viviane zu werden. Sie verlässt den Hof und kehrt viele Jahre nicht zurück, ohne dass jemand ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Während dessen liegt Vivianes langjährige Freundin Priscilla im sterben, bei der auch Vivianes Sohn Balan aufwächst. Um ihr einen Dienst zu erweisen, erlöst Viviane Priscilla von ihren andauernden Schmerzen, doch Priscillas Sohn Balin ist entsetzt, da er fest überzeugt war, Viviane könnte Priscilla retten und ihr Leben verlängern. Er verflucht sie als böse Zauberin und schwört ihr Rache. Weiterhin liegt Igraine, die sich nach Uthers Tod ins Kloster zurückgezogen hat, im Sterben. Artus schickt Gwenhwyfar zu ihr, während in Caerlon die Kriegsvorbereitungen gegen die Sachsen laufen. Von Igraine erfährt Gwenhwyfar, dass sie endlich schwanger ist und will nach deren Tod so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Mann zurück, um ihm die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Auf dem Rückweg erkennen sie und ihre Begleiter, dass die Sachsen bereits weit ins Land vorgedrungen sind, und Gwenhwyfar besteht entgegen dem Rat ihrer Männer darauf, zu Artus zu reiten. Als dieser sie mit allen anderen Frauen nach Camelot schicken will, wo sie in Sicherheit wäre, weigert sie sich hartnäckig, da sie ihren Sohn in Caerlon gewähren will. Artus gibt sich geschlagen und Gwenhwyfar und ihre Frauen verbringen ihre Zeit in der verlassenen Burg damit, ein christliches Banner für den Feldzug zu nähen. Obwohl er sie mehrfach an seinen Schwur erinnert, alle Völker Britanniens anzuführen, egal welcher Religion sie angehören, bleibt Gwenhwyfar hartnäckig. In den folgenden, ereignislosen Wochen fühlt Gwenhwyfar sich immer elender. Kevin der Barde erscheint, um sie mit seinem Harfenspiel aufzumuntern, doch es kommt zu seiner Auseinandersetzung, als er das Banner sieht und Gwenhwyfar beschimpft ihn als bösen Krüppel, der ihr Kind töten will. Durch die Aufregung erleidet sie eine Fehlgeburt. Ihre schlechte Verfassung und Artus' Schuldgefühle führen dazu, dass er schließlich doch das von ihr geschaffene Banner hisst und das Banner des Pendragon abhängt. Weiterhin kann sie ihn überzeugen, dass diese Fehlgeburt Gottes Strafe für den heidnischen Glauben ist und Artus bricht seinen Schwur an Avalon. Morgaine wollte nach ihrer demütigenden Erfahrung mit Lancelot nach Avalon zurück, verirrte sich jedoch in den Nebeln und kam ins Feenreich, wo sie mehrere Jahre in der Burg Chariot verbringt. Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, kehrt sie in die wirkliche Welt zurück und findet das Land vom Krieg verheert vor. Auf ihrem Weg nach Caerlon trifft sie auf Kevin, der inzwischen der Merlin von Britannien ist. Von ihm erfährt sie vom Tod ihrer Mutter und davon, wie lange sie im Feenreich war. Eine Bindung entsteht zwischen beiden, die noch mehrere Jahre bestehen bleibt, nachdem sie in Camelot angekommen sind, wo Artus' Hof inzwischen weilt. Morgaine wird wieder Gwenhwyfars Hofdame, und die Königin fleht Morgaine um einen Zauber gegen ihre Unfruchtbarkeit an. Obwohl sie dagegen ist und Gwenhwyfar vor den Folgen warnt, gibt sie ihr ein Amulett, weiterhin gesteht sie ihr die Existenz von Artus' Sohn, ohne jedoch dessen Mutter zu enthüllen. Anders als von Gwenhwyfar geplant kommt es zu einer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht von ihr, Artus und Lancelot. Artus macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, da er selbst der Auslöser war, indem er Gwenhwyfar bat, einen Sohn zu empfangen, egal wer der Vater ist, da er sich selbst für unfruchtbar hält. Der Hirschkönig Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Leodegrance erscheint Gwenhwyfars angeblicher Halbbruder Meleagrant am Hof, um darum zu bitten, zum Nachfolger seines Vaters zu werden. Artus ist nicht anwesend, weshalb Gwenhwyfar selbst zu Meleagrant reist, dessen Abstammung sie eigentlich bezweifelt. Der ehrgeizige und rücksichtslose Mann nimmt sie gefangen und will sich selbst zum Herrscher machen, indem er nach altem Recht mit der Königin schläft. Lancelot, der die Gefahr erkannt hat, ist nicht schnell genug da, um Gwenhwyfar vor einer Vergewaltigung zu befahren, kann Meleagrant jedoch töten. Dies führt dazu, dass Lancelot und Gwenhwyfar eine Affaire beginnen, über die bald Gerüchte am Hof die Runde machen. Morgaine will etwas dagegen tun, dass Artus in der Achtung seiner Anhänger sinkt und will Lancelot vom Hof entfernen. Im Wissen, dass die junge Hofdame Elaine in Lancelot verliebt ist, spinnt sie eine Intrige, durch die Lancelot und Elaine in einer unzweideutigen Situation überrascht werden. Um seine Ehre zu wahren, heiraten Lancelot und Elaine, doch dies führt auch zum Bruch der Freundschaft zwischen Gwenhwyfar und Morgaine, da die Königin von deren Beteiligung an der Angelegenheit weiß. Morgaine gesteht Gwenhwyfar schließlich von ihrer eigenen Rolle bei der Zeugung von Artus' Sohn und die Königin ist überzeugt, dass dieser Inzest der Grund für ihre eigene Kinderlosigkeit ist. Sie bringt Artus dazu, Buße zu tun und seine Schwüre gegenüber Avalon zu vergessen. Verzweifelt von seiner unglücklichen Beziehung und den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit fügt Artus sich. Er und Morgaine werden Feinde. Dies lässt Viviane nach Camelot kommen. Sie will den König an seine Schwüre erinnern und erneut an Avalon binden, doch Balin tötet sie aus Wut und Rache für den Tod seiner Mutter. Kurz davor hatten Viviane und Morgaine sich versöhnt, so dass Morgaine sich wieder an Avalon gebunden fühlt. Auch Taliesin stirbt kurze Zeit später und Kevin wird der Merlin von Britannien. Bei einem Fest am Hof verliebt sich Morgaine in Accolon, und Gwenhwyfar nutzt eine Verwechslung aus, so dass Morgaine einer Ehe mit Accolons Vater Uriens zustimmt. An Uriens Hof herrscht immer noch die alte Religion und mit Accolons Hilfe findet Morgaine zu ihrem alten Glauben und die alten Ritualen zurück. Sie erholt sich von den früheren Erschütterungen, findet wieder zu sich selbst und schmiedet neue Pläne, um Avalon zu stärken. Der Verräter Morgaine und Accolon schmieden Pläne und Morgaine versöhnt sich mit Artus, um ihn ins Feenreich zu locken, wo Accolon Artus töten und ihm Excalibur und die magische Schwertscheide abnehmen soll. Der Zweikampf endet mit Accolons Tod, doch Morgaine kann fliehen und die Schwertscheide in den See werfen, was Artus verwundbar macht. Während dessen hat Kevin den heiligen Kelch aus Avalon entwendet, um ihm den christlichen Bischof zu übergeben, was ihn zu einem Verräter macht. Kevin ist überzeugt, dass der Kelch ein Geschenk an die Welt sein soll und nicht mit Avalon verschwinden darf, während die Priesterinnen von der Entweihung der heiligen Gegenstände entsetzt sind. Morgaine gelingt es, den Kelch wieder an sich zu bringen und nach Avalon zurück zu schaffen, wo sie schließlich Vivianes Nachfolgerin wird. Sie bringt ihre Ziehtochter Nimue dazu, Kevin mit einem Zauber an sich zu binden und nach Avalon zu bringen, wo er für seinen Verrat bestraft wird. Doch der Zauber, der eine starke Bindung und Liebe zwischen beiden entstehen lässt, vernichtet auch Nimue selbst, die sich nach der Hinrichtung im See ertränkt. Das Verschwinden des Kelchs, der bei allen seltsame und wunderbare Visionen ausgelöst hat, führt zum Beginn der Suche nach dem Heiligen Gral. Artus und Gwenhwyfar, inzwischen beide älter und abgeklärter, bleiben am fast verweisten Hof zurück, an den nur noch selten die alten Kampfgefährten zurückkehren. Morgaines Sohn Mordred ist inzwischen zu einem Krieger herangewachsen und hat ebenfalls die Ausbildung in Avalon hinter sich. Auch kämpfte er bei den Sachsen und verdient sich einen Sitz an Artus' Tafelrunde. Doch getrieben von Morgauses Einflüsterungen missbraucht er seine Position und enthüllt das Verhältnis zwischen Lancelot und Gwenhwyfar. Als er und verschiedene Ritter beide in flagranti erwischen, tötet Mordred ungewollt seinen besten Freund Gareth und Lancelot und Gwenhwyfar können fliehen. Beide erkennen jedoch die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage. Gwenhwyfar kann Lancelot überreden, sie zu einem Kloster zu bringen, wo sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen will, damit er an den Hof zurückkehren kann. Ihr ist bewusst, dass er Artus mehr liebt als sie und ihn nicht verlassen will. Mordred beginnt gegen Artus zu intrigieren und schließlich stehen Vater und Sohn sich gegenüber. Im Kampf erhalten beide tödliche Wunden und während Mordred stirbt, verzeiht Morgaine Artus und bringt ihn nach Avalon, wo er sein Grab findet. Die Insel verschwindet immer schneller in den Nebeln. Avalons Pläne sind gescheitert. Die Insel ist der Welt inzwischen so weit entrückt, dass sich selbst die wenigen verbliebenen Priesterinnen in den Nebeln verirren. Morgaine lebt als alte Frau dort, sich bewusst, dass all ihre Pläne gescheitert sind, weil sie den Willen der Göttin falsch ausgelegt hat. Während neue Kriege Britannien verwüsten, wird ihr klar, dass dies alles der Plan der Göttin war, die nicht vergessen wird, sondern immer noch angebetet wird, als Maria, die Mutter von Jesus. Sie besucht ein letztes mal die wirkliche Welt, um dort einen zweig des heiligen Dornbusches zu pflanzen, den Joseph von Arimathea nach Avalon brachte, bevor sie für immer nach Avalon zurückkehrt. Verfilmung 2001 erschien Die Nebel von Avalon als zweiteiliger TV-Film, der der Handlung des Films jedoch nur lose folgt.Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Fantasy